


Miracles

by Angelkyone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkyone/pseuds/Angelkyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron stumbles upon a familiar face out in the woods not far from Alexandria. His sick companion forces them into the community. Those that live there will find that miracles are not as rare as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> _"You're okay, sweetheart. You'll be okay."_   
>  _"How long has she had this fever?"_   
>  _"A few days."_   
>  _"The rain?"_   
>  _"Yeah."_   
>  _"We have antibiotics. We can help."_   
>  _"Don' need your help."_   
>  _"You may not, but she does."_

"Glarin' an' poutin' at my back ain' gonna change my mind." His voice was rough with a small hint of humor. Her laugh was melodious, yet soft.

"Morgan!" She couldn't help the giggle that slipped with his name.

"Don' you 'Morgan!' me, girl." The older man glanced over his shoulder at her, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "That place was hell an' you know it." They'd passed a small abandoned cabin not that long ago. There was a storm rolling in and while both of them preferred to be outdoors, the cabin would have been perfect to wait out the storm.

"Might get sick." She teased, folding her arms over her chest as they walked. He scoffed and stopped, allowing her to catch up to him. Once by her side, he pulled her jacket and beanie from her bag, tugging the beanie over her ears.

"Now you won't." He smirked, earning an eye roll from the young woman. They'd been together for a few weeks now. She didn't speak much, but he'd catch her humming every so often while she started up a fire or strung up their makeshift alarms. When she hunted she was dead silent, which made him uneasy at first. He was used to silence, sure, but silence with a companion as young as she was? It was strange. When he'd ask her who taught him, she would just shrug and stay silent.

A crack of thunder pulled their attention. Morgan's companion lifted her head to stare at the sky through the trees to watch as rain began to fall slowly. The older of the two sighed and shook his head, pulling his own beanie from his pack and pulling it over his head and patting the woman's shoulder, ushering her along. She complied but slipped her pack off, pulling on her jacket and wrapping it tightly around her before shouldering her pack again.

The pair moved for as long as they could. The rain was terrible by this point, pouring heavily upon them. It drowned out the sounds of the advancing herd behind them. As soon as Morgan caught sight of the leaders, he tugged the girl up from her shelter under a tree and pulled her along to a larger one further away. It had less protection from the rain, but it was either run and get drenched or climb a tree and get slightly less drenched.

They both clung to the tree tightly as the water fell through the branches above and the dead dragged their feet in the mud below. Morgan looked up periodically to make sure his companion was still there. She was still hanging on, but he could see her shivering and he couldn't ignore the droplets that fell from her beanie. She was going to get sick and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Her hood must have fallen back just enough to expose the blue wool. He reached over to pull her hood back up to try to shield from any further moisture, but feeling the material he knew it was far too late. The beanie had to come off.

By the time the walkers passed, it was dark out. The rain was still ravaging the trees around them. On a whim, he motioned her for to climb down with him and they headed back to that shit hole of a cabin. Morgan hoped that by drying her off would lessen the chances of her getting sick.

It didn't.

A week had passed. She was bundled up tightly in her jacket and a blanket they'd found in the cabin. It was sweltering hot out, and there she was bundled up like a newborn. Her fever was raging, her nose wouldn't stop running, and the coughing was incessant. She tried so hard to silence herself, but her lungs were begging for air and release from the mucus. Morgan could see just how difficult it was for her to breathe. He did his best to take care of her; giving her his water, feeding her anything he found, rinsing her sweat riddled face. Nothing seemed to be working.

He sat her down in their camp in the shade of a tree. He'd given her their last bit of aspirin already. There was nothing else to bring her fever down or stave off any infection she might experience. He cursed that damn wound he'd tried so desperately to keep clean, covered, and closed.

"You stay right here, okay?" Morgan said, pushing back a bit of blonde hair that fell from the confines of her dried beanie. "I gotta get some wood for a fire." She looked up at him with pain filled eyes as she wheezed and gave a weak smile. "Area's cleared, so you'll be safe. I won't be far." When she gave a small nod, he smiled slightly and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He hated the idea of leaving her there, but he had to. He couldn't just let her freeze, even though it was incredibly hot out.

True to his word, he didn't go far, nor was he gone long. As he was setting up their fire, there was a crackle of sticks nearby. Morgan instantly went on alert and went to his companion's side to cover her. He couldn't hear the steps, but when the young woman placed a hand on his shoulder and murmured the word human to him, he knew he'd have to go down fighting to protect her. He was not, however, expecting a man to step out from the brush with his hands in the air and a smile on his face.

"Seems like a trend to have something pointed at me these days." He commented with a laugh. "My name is Aaron. I'm a friend." Morgan didn't trust him. Granted, he never trusted anyone. The girl behind him, however, gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before allowing her hand to fall and withdraw into the blanket.

"Ain't got no friends." Morgan spat, eyes narrowed. He straightened his body out, moving closer to the man and examining him closely. He was clean. Far too clean.

"That's fine. I understand." Aaron shrugged and continued to smile, lowering his hands slowly as Morgan approached. "I have a camp. Well, a settlement, really. We don't normally take people in, but you two look like you could use it." He chuckled again, but silenced himself at the glare he was receiving. "You seem strong. We need strong people. You'll have a house, food, water, and safety."

"How do I know you ain't lyin' through your teeth?" Morgan was finally up in his face by this point.

"I have photos that I could-"

"Ain't no photos gonna help your case." Aaron flinched at Morgan's words. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, Morgan's companion fell onto her side almost lifelessly, her eyes closed and her chest heaving up and down rapidly.

"Shit!" Morgan was at her side in an instant, lifting her into his arms. "C'mon now, stay strong for me. You're okay, sweetheart. You'll be okay." He brushed her hair from her face and made sure the beanie was over her ears. Aaron had rushed over as well, kneeling down and making a mental note of the color in her cheeks.

"How long has she had this fever?" He questioned, reaching out to touch her forehead. She was burning hotter than anyone he'd felt before.

"A few days." Morgan's hand rested softly on her cheek.

"The rain?" Her eyes peeked open briefly and she gave Morgan a smile that was barely there before she fell into unconsciousness.

"Yeah."

"We have antibiotics. We can help."

"Don' need your help."

"You may not, but she does." Aaron's eyes were sympathetic as he spoke. He didn't want to force Morgan, but if he didn't then he'd lose the girl.

"Dammit..." Morgan lifted her into his arms and jostled her so she was leaning into him. "Fine. But only 'til she's better, you got me?" His eyes grew hard once more as he stared at the other man.

"If that's what you want." Aaron nodded and lifted his hands in defeat. "Follow me. We aren't too far away."


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Morgan?"_   
>  _"I know you...You was with Rick."_   
>  _"Still am."_   
>  _"Didn't think I'd ever see you again. You remember Michonne?"_   
>  _"She's the one that ate all my food."_   
>  _"Your mat said 'welcome'. It's your own fault."_

Aaron was at the entrance first, Morgan trailing behind him as quickly as he could.

"Open the gate!" Aaron called out as he approached, looking over his shoulder to make sure the two were still with him.

"What's going on down there?" One of the men behind the gate answered, sliding it open for them.

"One of them is sick, very sick." Aaron bend over, his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "We need to get her to the clinic."

"Was she bit?" The gate guard asked, clutching his rifle close.

"No." Aaron stood back up and shook his head. "Got sick from the rain. She's clear."

"What about their weapons?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Where we goin'?" Morgan panted as he caught up, jostling the bundled body in his arms.

"This way." Aaron pointed down the road and headed off again, Morgan trailing closely behind him. Morgan did his best to keep his companion close to his chest. Though his arms were aching, he didn't let go of her. Not once.

The clinic wasn't far from the entrance. Once inside, Aaron had Morgan set her up on the bed they'd moved into the office they called their examining room. The girl's breathing was still ragged and filled with wheezing. How she was still breathing was a mystery.

"Aaron, what's going on?" A woman questioned as he entered the room, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. "Where's the fire?"

"She's got a severe fever." Aaron motioned to the girl. Morgan hadn't moved from her side. "No bites. Just really sick from the rains."

"Alright. Let's get her unbundled so I can take a look." As the woman approached, Morgan stepped in front of her and stared her down.

"Morgan, this is Rosemary." Aaron said cautiously. "She helps run the clinic here. She just needs to check her over. It won't take long. Right?"

"Right." Rosemary agreed with a smile. "If you want to unbundle her you can. I won't touch her until you say it's okay." Morgan glared for another moment before stepping toward his companion and gently tugging the blanket away. Next went her jacket.

"Go 'head." Morgan gave a curt nod and moved out of the doctor's way, but stayed close. Rosemary nodded and stepped toward her, slipping a thermometer into her mouth and holding it in place while she slid on her stethoscope. Once satisfied, she removed the thermometer from her mouth and glanced down at it. For a moment Morgan thought the woman's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Are you sure she wasn't bit?" She inquired, moving her attention to the olive skinned man.

"Damn sure." He confirmed. "Was with 'er the whole time. Never outta my sight for long."

"She's running such a high temperature, it's almost like the bite fever. I don't get how she's even alive right now." Rosemary looked to Aaron who had a worried look upon his face.

"You sure you read it right?" Aaron's brows were furrowed and he looked down at the thermometer as well. Sure enough, Rosemary was right.

"She's been through worse." Morgan stated flatly.

"Right, well, we need to get her stripped down and changed. The dirty clothes might be contributing to her illness." Aaron gave an affirmative nod, but the girl's partner didn't want to leave her alone.

So he waited outside the room while Rosemary stripped, cleaned, and clothed his girl. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her after a while, her face sheet white.

"Well, she's definitely not bitten." She stated with a shake of her head. "Have you seen her forehead, Aaron?"

"No, why?" He replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"She was shot." Morgan informed them both. "Found 'er that way." They both looked to him like he was crazy. "Won't talk about it. Don't talk much at all."

"So she never said anything about what happened to her?" Rosemary inquired, a concerned look on her face.

"Nope." His answer was short. Aaron and Rosemary stared at him blankly, unsure of whether or not they would be getting more information. Since he didn't relay anything further, the woman sighed and shook her head.

"We'll need to keep her under observation for a few days while the antibiotics are administered." She looked up to Morgan and gave a gentle smile. "She'll be okay though. If she can pull back from a gunshot like that then a fever shouldn't be a problem."

"Right." Aaron nodded and turned his own attention to the man. "You can stay with her here if you'd like. I will have to ask you to leave your weapons with me though." Morgan looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "It's just temporary."

"I ain't leavin' nothin' with you." Morgan spat out, eyeing him up and down. Aaron sensed this man's hostility and backed off.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in defense. "You probably shouldn't leave the clinic then." His eyes moved to Rosemary, who wrung her hands together nervously. "Rosemary or one of the other clinic attendants will bring your meals in and we'll get you some blankets and a change of clothes. Deanna will probably want to talk to you though." Morgan raised a brow in question, to which Aaron chuckled. "She's the mayor. She likes to talk to everyone that comes in."

"An' if I don't wanna talk?" Morgan asked, his brow still raised and eyes narrowing.

"She won't force you to. She'll just keep you under watch for a bit." Aaron informed him. Morgan could deal with that. He gave a nod and Aaron smiled, motioning for him to enter the room his companion was in. "Go ahead and get comfortable then. Rosemary?" He turned to the woman. "Would you mind?" She nodded and disappeared down the hall. Morgan let himself into the room, taking note of his companion's unconscious figure on the bed. She was a bit cleaner than she had been and she'd been changed into a light blue night gown that would serve as a make shift hospital gown. He couldn't believe how fragile she looked, pale and covered in sweat. She was a fighter. She could make it through this. Aaron bid his farewell while Morgan inspected the room. It was clean. Nothing was clean anymore. He wasn't sure if he liked it or if it just made him uncomfortable.

Time passed. He changed into the clothes Rosemary had brought him and Deanna had paid a visit, attempting to get a bit of information from Morgan. He'd just informed her that he was there for his partner only and once she was better they'd continue on their way. Deanna asked him a few more questions but was shut out. She left with a small smile on her face.

He slept the next few nights with the door locked with his back against it facing the window. He may still be paranoid, but his paranoia had saved them both many times already.

On the third day she woke up. Seeing herself hooked up to an IV caused panic within her. She ripped the IV from her arm and stumbled out of the bed. Morgan caught her and calmed her, listening to the broken speech he'd grown to know. She was mumbling something about people named Gorman and Edwards and Dawn. He'd heard her say those names before while she slept, but he'd never asked. They all had their demons. It was best not to question anymore.

"I'm here, baby girl." He whispered to her as he held her. Her breathing was erratic, but she began to calm as he held her. "Ain't gon' let no one getcha."

"Hospital?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"Clinic." He replied, pushing her hair back from her face. "You remember that guy?"

"Aaron?" Morgan nodded.

"He brought us here to make you better." There was a softness in his tone. "You feel alright?"

"Better." She gave a weak smile and hugged him. "Medicine?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "You ripped it out though." She let out a soft "oh" and laughed as well. He guided her back to the bed and sat her down, kneeling before her and having her flex her fingers and toes for him. It was something he always had her do when she had an episode. Said he was concerned about her losing function. There was a knock at the door and the girl's eyes immediately shifted to stare at the white wood.

"Knock knock." It was the voice of a woman she didn't know. Morgan wrapped his hand over her's and shook his head. The woman entered with a plate of food. She was obviously Hispanic and had her hair pulled back into a tidy ponytail with large hoop earrings. She froze when she took in the sight of the small blonde. Morgan stood and moved in front of her, taking the tray and staring her down. She stared at the frail girl on the bed for another moment before glaring up at Morgan. As he opened his mouth to speak, the blonde interrupted.

"Your name?" She asked, her weak smile remaining.

"Rosita." The woman responded, looking back over to her. She couldn't help but feel that she knew the injured girl from somewhere. "You hungry?" The younger girl nodded slightly. "I'll get you some soup then." They nodded to one another and Rosita disappeared out the door again. She returned after a few minutes and presented her a bowl of soup. It was actually hot and the scent made the girl's mouth water.

"Ain't got no squirrel in it, but it's pretty good." Rosita said, smiling as the girl giggled and shifted in the bed to take the tray. "You like squirrel?"

"Hunt them." The blonde replied, her smile growing.

"Yeah? Sounds like someone else I know." Rosita laughed and dismissed herself, allowing the two to eat in peace.

Word got around that there was a man and a young girl holed up in the clinic and it wasn't long before the constables showed up. A dark skinned woman with dreadlocks showed up and had Rosemary retrieve Morgan. Recognition showed in her eyes as soon as the man stepped into her view.

"Morgan?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I know you..." Morgan said quietly, eyeing her carefully. "You was with Rick."

"Still am." She stated, motioning back as Rick turned the corner with a smile on his face. Once he laid eyes on Morgan, his smile dropped and an expression of disbelief fell over his features. The men examined each other briefly before Rick went to him and pulled him into a hug. Morgan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and hugged his old friend back.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again. You remember Michonne?" Rick pulled away with a wide grin on his face, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"She's the one that ate all my food." Morgan grinned in response and Michonne shrugged.

"Your mat said 'welcome'. It's your own fault." Michonne cracked a smile as well and shook the man's hand.

"Had I known you were the one causing the rumors I woulda been down here sooner." Rick teased, shaking his head and smoothing his hair back.

"Had I known you were here I'da come bangin' down the door sooner." Morgan teased back. Rick's son came around the corner, a baby in one arm and some towels hanging over his free arm. Rick's eyes immediately went to the two and he sighed.

"Carl, I thought I told you to stay in the other room." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was, but Rosemary asked me to bring these to the girl. She has to take care of someone else." Carl jostled the baby slightly to readjust her position. She chewed happily on a teething ring. Rick stroked the baby's hair and nodded slightly before looking back to Morgan with soft questioning eyes.

"Go on in, kid." Morgan nodded and stepped aside to allow him in. "She might be sleepin' though." Carl gave him a quick smile and slipped past them, disappearing into the hall.

"Been a while. How've you been?" Rick asked, his hands sliding into his pockets. Michonne still stood akimbo.

"Better." Morgan replied with a nod. "Found someone while I was trackin' you. She got sick."

"Heard she had pneumonia." Michonne said.

"Yeah." Morgan confirmed. "Didn't wanna bring 'er here, but had no choice."

"We didn't want to come either, but it seemed to be the best option for Carl and Judith." Rick nodded in understanding.

"That your baby?" Morgan asked, thumbing back in the direction the boy and the baby had gone. Rick smiled proudly. There was a squeal from Judith in the room Morgan's companion resided in. The three darted down the hall and stopped dead behind Carl. Judith was giggling, her teething ring discarded on the floor and her arms reaching out. Carl, however, stood frozen in the doorway, staring at the girl in the room. Michonne and Rick peered in as well and paled instantly. Confusion rolled over Morgan and he pushed his way in, moving to her side and examining her cautiously. She stared at the constables and the children as well. Morgan's confusion subsided when a name dropped from the boy's mouth.

_"Beth?"_


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I thought you said she was..."_   
>  _"She was. How? Morgan, where did you find her?"_   
>  _"In a car on the road. You leave 'er there?"_

Judith continued to squirm in her brother's arms, reaching out for the girl that sat silently on the bed. She stood slowly and padded her way across the room, holding up a hand for the child. Judith gurgled and laughed, taking her hand and pressing her forehead against her palm. Morgan, Rick, Michonne, and Carl all watched speechless as the baby showed affection toward the girl. Finally, she pulled her hand away and watched the baby grab for her, tears welling up since she was just out of reach.

"Beth..." Rick's voice was soft and he took a step forward. She didn't move her eyes off the baby, but slipped her arms around her, looking to Carl for approval. He nodded and allowed her to take Judith from him. The baby grabbed for the stray blonde strands that hung about and nuzzled her face against them, hiding amongst the mess of curls.

"Judy..." The blonde's voice was so quiet they almost didn't hear her. Wetness drained from the corner of her eyes at the soft touch of the infant. Beth choked a bit and held Judith close, receiving a small embrace from her in response. She began to sob as she held the chubby child. Beth had only fragments of her memory, but seeing sweet little Judith brought something back. Her head throbbed, yet she still smiled and cried as the baby smushed her cheeks and wiped at her tears.

"Carl, go get Maggie." Rick put a hand on his son's shoulder. Carl obliged and left the space, disbelief still written on his face.

"I thought you said she was..." Michonne trailed off.

"She was." Rick moved forward a bit, causing Beth to look up. "How? Morgan, where did you find her?"

"In a car on the road." He informed them. Rick blanched yet again. "You leave 'er there?"

"Daryl did." Rick gave an apologetic look. "We got overrun. It was the safest place to leave you. We couldn't go back." She nodded slowly and looked back down to Judith who played with her blonde curls.

"Others?" Beth asked.

"We still have Maggie an' Glenn." Michonne said, moving close to touch the girl's cheek. Beth leaned into her hand just like Judith had with her own. "Carol, Sasha, Daryl."

"We lost Bob. And Tyreese." Rick looked down at his hands as he spoke. "Lost Noah too." Beth lifted her eyes to look up at Michonne, who gave a sad yet affirmative expression.

"We have others though." The older woman stated. "They helped Glenn find Maggie." Rick shot a look to Michonne telling her to say no more.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Rick reached over and took Judith from her arms gently. "Go shower. We'll take you 'round after." She said nothing, but gave a curt nod and left the remaining three to chat.

They discussed what happened and how they had gotten separated. Morgan listened intently the whole time, answering the questions they had and asking his own when necessary. Another woman entered the space, breathless and with disheveled hair that had slipped from her ponytail on her trek to the clinic.

"What's goin' on?" She asked, pushing her hair back. "Carl said it was urgent." Rick stood before her and took a deep breath.

"Something incredible has happened." Rick said, putting his hands together.

"Who's that?" She motioned to Morgan who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Morgan Jones. He's the one that saved me when everythin' turned." She nodded. "Morgan, this is Maggie." He turned to look at the man briefly before turning back to Maggie. "He found somethin' out there. Somethin' we lost." She was looking more and more confused by the minute.

"Okay." She was unsure. "What is it?"

"You lose your songbird?" Morgan asked flatly. Maggie looked at him with wide eyes. Her gaze grew furious.

"Now, hear me out, Maggie." Rick held up his hands to pull her attention back. "I know it sounds crazy, but you need to listen. Somethin' happened." Just at that moment, the bathroom door down the hall opened and soft footsteps could be heard approaching. The person that stood in the doorway took Maggie's breath.

"B-Bethy?" She was slow and cautious to approach, almost as if she was closing in on a feral cat. "It can't be." Recognition fell over Beth after a moment.

"Maggie." Was all she needed to say before her older sister practically tackled her with a tight embrace. Beth hugged her back and felt hot tears on her shoulder. Maggie had begun to cry. Beth bit back the tears that stung her eyes for the second time in 20 minutes, but failed and allowed them to fall. The two fell to the floor together, refusing to let go, sobbing their eyes out.

"How? I thought you were gone." Maggie sputtered out, leaning back and cupping Beth's cheeks. "I held you, you were gone!"

"Don't know." Beth replied, her voice cracking a bit. "I-I don't remember." Maggie's fingers traced the still healing scars on her face, tears still streaming freely.

"Probably best you don't remember." She laughed softly and pulled her into another hug. "I can't believe this, Bethy."

"Her speech is a little messy." Morgan said. "Been healin' fine." Maggie glanced over at him. "Pro'lly still dealin' with a bit of pneumonia though." She nodded and moved to help her sister stand.

"You wanna go see the town?" Maggie asked. Beth nodded and took her hand. Her eyes shifted to Morgan briefly, but he gave her a small wave that told her it was okay.

Morgan followed along with Rick, who had passed his daughter back to Carl. Michonne dismissed herself to do her rounds, but Morgan was fine with that. He just wanted to catch up with Rick while he had the chance.

Maggie pointed out all the residents that passed by and introduced her to those that approached. A few of the children ran up to the older Greene sister immediately, but shied away from Beth as they eyed her scars. It made her feel a bit self conscious, but she would probably question someone with the same scars. She couldn't blame them. They ran into Glenn and a girl named Tara first. Glenn was just as shocked to see Beth as Maggie had been, only he didn't break down into tears like she had. Beth didn't cry either. She returned his embrace and smiled brightly, no matter how hard her head pounded. Tara seemed like an interesting girl and she insisted on a fist bump before returning to what she was doing. Glenn lingered for a bit longer, but excused himself as well after giving Beth another hug and Maggie a quick kiss.

Sasha was taken aback by Beth's sudden appearance. She seemed happy for a moment, but fell into a dark stare and went back to her post. Maggie explained how both Bob and Tyreese's deaths had effected her. Beth could only nod and hope she could come back from such devastation. She felt hopeless after she lost her father and their home, but she had some assistance in coming back down to earth.

"You okay?" Maggie asked, touching her forehead gently. Beth flinched without realizing she'd done it, but gave an apologetic smile as she nodded. "You want to see the houses we live in?" The blonde gave another nod and followed her down the road.

The houses were lovely and she ended up getting introduced to the remainder of the group, which consisted of the woman that fed both her and Morgan while in the clinic who's name Beth remembered was Rosita, along with Eugene and Abraham. Eugene made Beth slightly uncomfortable and Abraham was thrilled to meet someone who was strong enough to "come back from the dead," or so he said.

Night fell quickly over them, allowing the heat to pull back a bit and make it bearable to sit outside. Maggie never left Beth's side, and when she had to Tara was there. For one reason or another, Tara had taken a shine to Beth. She made her laugh and sat with her while Maggie went inside to get drinks for the three of them.

"We ended up finding a whole sack of yo-yo's." Tara said with a wide smile, pulling her yo-yo from her back pocket. "There's more upstairs, but this is my lucky one."

"Lucky?" Beth asked with a giggle.

"Yeah! I had it in my pocket on a supply run." She began. "I almost died, but since I had this baby on me, I just got knocked out. I mean, I was out for a few days, but I came back swingin'." She punched the air in a showy fashion causing Beth to laugh a bit more. Maggie couldn't help but smile at the sound of her melodious laughter. The elder Greene stepped back out with Rosita next to her carrying her own drink along with Tara's while Maggie carried one for herself and one for Beth.

"You going on about that damn yo-yo again?" Rosita asked, handing one of the glasses over.

"Damn right I am!" Tara beamed.

"There's no such thing as luck, just good timing." Rosita rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Oh let her believe in luck, Rosita." Maggie nudged her and grinned. "After all, it was sheer luck that Glenn met you guys."

"Another example of good timing." Rosita tipped her glass and took a drink. Beth snickered and took a sip of her own. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at the glass in shock. It had been so long since she'd tasted sweet tea that it caught her off guard. She took it in slow sips as to not aggravate her headache further with the sweetness.

"I think you're confused, Rosita." Tara said as she drank her own tea. "Good timing is one thing. Meeting Glenn and surviving that blow on the run were luck." Rosita rolled her eyes and smiled down at the small blonde.

"Can we just agree that there's luck and good timin'?" Maggie laughed and sat down next to Beth.

The three girls chatted and told stories to Beth about the time they had spent together. She laughed with them and enjoyed their chatter while it lasted. Rosita and Tara went up to bed after a while as they had work to do in the morning, but Maggie lingered, going inside to refill their cups. This left Beth out on the front porch alone. She wrapped her arms around her legs and stared out into the dark, feeling more comfortable outside than she did in the crowded houses. Her eyes dropped and she stared down at her feet on the step below the one she sat upon. Was she truly back with her family? Was any of this real? She still had a hard time believing it. She'd defied death twice already. Perhaps she didn't actually wake up from her fever. Maybe she was dead and she hadn't accepted it yet. It was hard to say.

"It's late." Maggie pulled her from her thoughts with her soft tone and gentle smile. "Let's get you to bed. It's been a long day."

"Not tired." Beth stated, looking up at her sister with wide blue eyes. Maggie laughed lightly and shook her head.

"You need to sleep. You've had a big day." Maggie showed that she wasn't backing down, so Beth sighed and stood, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Bed?" Beth asked curiously.

"Yup! There's one all the way up in the attic if you'd like that one. They're super comfortable, Bethy. I'll stay with you tonight." Even though Beth wanted to argue, she couldn't. Maggie praddled on about the beds and how nice it was to be in a home again. The truth was, this wasn't a home for the small blonde. It wasn't her place to argue though, so she complied and lay in an all too soft bed with her protective sister curled up with her.


	4. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You don't talk much, do you?"_   
>  _"Hard."_   
>  _"You were a part of Rick's group?"_   
>  _Nod._   
>  _"That would make you Miss Maggie's younger sister then, wouldn't it?"_   
>  _Another nod._   
>  _"You're quite the strong one, aren't you?"_

Beth was a bit shocked when Maggie didn't stir. She was able to slip out of the bed completely unnoticed and remove an old blanket from the chair in the corner before sliding on her boots and vanishing from the room. She understood sleeping in a room while sick. That was tolerable. Sleeping in a room in a much larger house just because? That wasn't.

Her boots padded softly across the blacktop as she wandered down the street from their house. She couldn't stand being indoors while she slept. Something always felt wrong about it. She'd passed Morgan on her way out and somehow even he was in a deep sleep on the couch.

Her mind raced with faces and names of those she had met and seen today. There were still some blank spaces in her memory, of which, she assumed, belonged to those they had lost. Pulling the blanket around her tighter, she peered around quietly, keeping an ear out for her surroundings and listening intently on the insect songs that filled the night. It was all silenced at the sound of a garbage can getting knocked over though. She crouched next to another porch, keeping herself out of sight when a thin man stumbled out his side door groggily, cursing the raccoons around the neighborhood. Assessing this man as no threat to her, she stood again and stopped to watch him. He let out a string of curse words and ran a hand through his mess of ginger hair. He righted the garbage can and sighed, staring at the bits of waste that were strung about. Beth moved from her spot and picked up the pieces nearest to her. He jumped a bit and put his hand to his chest when she came into view, but he smiled. He opened the garbage for her, allowing her to drop the pieces in with the others. They gathered the rest together.

"Thank you." He said softly, dusting his hands off. "It was kind of you to stop. I'm Eric Raleigh."

"Beth." She replied with a smile.

"Whatcha doin' out this late, Beth?" He asked as he placed the lid back on the garbage. She shrugged and he laughed. "Couldn't sleep?" Beth shook her head. "Well, that's no good then. Why don't you come in?" He motioned for her to enter once the door was opened. She hesitated, but nodded and entered, Eric following behind.

"Good thing I cleaned!" He chuckled. "Aaron always makes a mess when he's here. I have to be the good house husband and have it clean for when he comes back." He rattled on. Beth watched him silently for a moment before her gaze shifted to the decor. "You must be the girl he had to rush to the clinic. Had to go back out though. Poor thing can be gone for weeks at a time." She nodded, listening to the way he said each word. Her brows furrowed at the sight of the license plates on the wall. She pointed to them and turned back to face him curiously.

"Oh, those?" She nodded. "Aaron and I collect them. We've been trying to collect all fifty states, but he keeps losing the ones we need." He sighed and laughed, moving to the kitchen space. "Would you like some water, Beth?" She nodded from the living room, examining all the walls. "Why don't you come over here? Have a seat?" She turned and complied, taking a seat at his kitchen table and sliding her fingers around the clear glass of water he'd set in front of her.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He questioned, looking over her scars sympathetically.

"Hard." She whispered, taking a sip of the clean water.

"You were a part of Rick's group?" She nodded again and set the glass down, adjusting the blanket around her. "That would make you Miss Maggie's younger sister then, wouldn't it?" Another nod. "You're quite the strong one, aren't you?" Beth flushed a light shade of pink and withdrew into the cocoon she'd built for herself.

Eric and Beth went back and forth with simple conversation. He did most of the talking while she'd giggle at something he said or throw in a few words here and there. They both jumped when there was a banging at his front door. The sun had begun to rise, so that meant the others were starting to wake up. Opening his front door, he revealed a very frantic looking Maggie who's hair was a mess and her clothes jumbled. When Beth came into view, the older Greene sister let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into her arms. Beth struggled a bit at first at the sudden contact, but relaxed after a few seconds. After Maggie released her, she and Eric exchanged smiles and the sisters were on their way, Eric waving them off.

Deanna was thrilled to meet her. She was a bit shocked at just how well she'd survived, but she said nothing more about it.

That night, Beth chose to sleep on the porch with her blanket wrapped around her and her knife close by. Maggie grew frustrated at the fact her sister refused to sleep in the house, but calmed as Glenn retold the tales that Noah had told them about the hospital. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to be with the others, it was that she couldn't stay indoors. She was fully comfortable with those she'd designated her family and was wary of those she didn't know as well. Eric was the only exception.

Beth would wander to Eric's home just to visit and hear him talk. Listening to him helped her slowly regain her vocabulary. She began to speak more, but didn't push herself and Eric didn't either. It was obvious that her speech was was improving greatly. He enjoyed her company while Aaron was gone and definitely didn't complain when she'd hum or sing a few bars while they cooked together. His spaghetti was probably her favorite.

Beth began leaving Eric's home earlier as to allow him to rest. Each night she would end up on the porch of one of the two houses her group shared or in the back yard watching the wall. It was easier for her this way. Maggie stopped complaining about her leaving after the third night. As long as Beth was happy and safe, Maggie was happy too. Michonne joked that Beth was the indoor-outdoor cat that insisted on going out at night to do who knows what, yet always returned in the morning. Maggie would roll her eyes and make sure her sister was fed and had a blanket before she left. Morgan would meet her sometimes and stay with her, but he often chose to stay beyond the walls.

The community caught wind that the recruitment team would be returning in the morning of the eleventh day she was there. Eric Asked Beth if she would like to stay with him since he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. She agreed instantly with a smile and stayed up with him while he danced around his home making sure everything was spotless for when Aaron returned. Beth didn't really know Aaron past the day he had saved her life, but from the stories Eric told, she liked him already.

The ginger haired man had offered her a bit of the wine he'd been drinking that evening. She had taken a few sips and cringed, passing the glass back to him. He laughed and took the glass back, shaking his head. A faint image crossed her mind of mason jars with clear liquid, a walker stuck to a tree, and an argument that had ensued. She shook her head in an attempt to clear up the image, but to no avail.

"Not a wine girl, huh?" Eric asked teasingly as he sipped on the crimson liquid. She stuck out her tongue with a smile and he laughed, setting the glass down. "It's not for everyone, I suppose. It is an acquired taste after all." She rolled her eyes and sat herself down on the couch, yawning. Eric took a seat next to her and leaned his head on her blanketed shoulder. She didn't flinch or pull away, but leaned her head against his and stared at the wall in silence as he finished his glass.

Somehow they had fallen asleep against one another and were awoken by a knock on Eric's door a little after sunrise. In a bit of a panic, Eric jumped up and straightened his clothing before opening the door for Deanna. She'd informed the two that their recruiters would be at the gate momentarily. Her eyes lingered in Beth momentarily with a smile before excusing herself and heading toward the gates. Eric ran his hands through his hair to de-mess it and gestured for her to leave her blanket and come with him. The blonde agreed and folded her blanket over the back of his couch before taking the hand he'd offered her and trailing behind him.

The gates were slowly opening as they arrived. Eric gave her a smile and let go of her hand to dart forward and wait at the front for his partner. Her eyes swept the small crowd of people while they waited. It was mostly members of the community but Rick, Michonne, and Glenn were there too. Her curiosity grew as the gates opened and Eric was reunited with Aaron. The two men embraced affectionately and kissed one another. The sight warmed Beth's heart and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips. She moved a bit closer, out from behind a few of the residents to see if anyone else came through the gates. Another man entered, a bag slung over his shoulder as he walked a motorcycle in. He was dirty and had a bit of gore splashed on him, but he looked to be in good health. Something in her mind triggered when Rick approached him.

_"Ain't gonna have your first drink be no damn Peach Schnapps ."_

The voice was gruff and echoed in her mind.

_"I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention!"_

Her stomach turned and her head began to pound.

_"Maybe we stick around here for a while."_

She had to have known this man.

_"Please stay with me. You can't go..."_

The final words in her memory before Morgan played over and over in her mind as she walked away from the gate. Her arms wrapped around her body and her head stayed down. She retrieved her blanket from Eric's home and slipped out the back, heading anywhere away from everyone in order to think.

_"I'm so sorry, Beth."_


	5. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"My black, white life turns to color,_   
>  _But baby, I'm with another._   
>  _When you pull out your suitcase of finger paints._   
>  _My cheeks burn red from your kisses,_   
>  _My blue heart shivers and misses_   
>  _Your brushstrokes, a masterpiece made in the rain,_   
>  _Made to wash away."_

Beth stayed away from the group that afternoon. Something made her uneasy and it frustrated her to no end. She wanted to talk to Eric about it since he seemed to be the only one that didn't jump at the opportunity to judge her, but he was with Aaron. She couldn't interrupt that.

Afternoon turned to evening. The crickets sang from outside the wall lulling Beth into a sense of relaxation. The night songs always eased her mind. While she was aware of her surroundings at all times, she could feel the tension slipping away and her mind clearing. She was propped up with her back against the back wall of a shed behind one of the empty homes, her eyes stuck on a caterpillar that was climbing slowly up the wall. Her mind strained to recall what had happened to her before Morgan had found her, but to no avail.

She hummed herself to sleep and made her way back to the house she was supposed to call home in the morning. Maggie was waiting for her in the kitchen when she entered, practically fuming. Her face was red and a mixture of fear and anger shone brightly in her eyes. Beth knew she was in trouble instantly.

"Bethany Anne Greene, where in God's name were you yesterday?" Maggie demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Wanderin'." Beth replied simply, taking a cookie off the plate that Carol had brought to them. "Everyone was busy." She was proud that her words had become more fluid. Things were easier to understand and she'd even began to sing full songs again. However, frustration jumbled her brain and her words broke easily.

"You know you can come to work with me." Maggie stated with a raised brow.

"No." Beth shook her head. "You're busy. Don't wanna stop you."

"Why don't you spend time with Carl then? He missed you! So did Judith!" Beth tensed at the mention of the baby. She would give her attention here and there, but she didn't feel she could trust herself alone with the innocent child. The child care sector of her mind still hadn't fully unlocked and that scared her.

"Not fair!" She shot back, furrowing her brows. "Carl an' Judy don't need me! You didn't know-" she struggled a bit "-you thought I was dead!"

"Bethy, you know that ain't true." Maggie took a step closer and reached out to her little sister.

"No!" She pulled away and shook her head. "You didn't look! I know! Signs for Glenn, but not me!" Anger bubbled in her chest. "Didn't know names then, but do now. Better off dead!" Maggie's eyes welled with tears and she reached out one more time, but Beth swatted her hand away.

"You know I woulda if I'd known you got out!" Maggie choked. "I didn't know! I didn't wanna get my hopes up after everythin' that happened!"

"Why not talk about it?" Beth's tone relaxed slightly. "I don't remember!"

"I want to, Beth! It ain't time yet!"

"Not your choice!"

"Yes it is! I know you're not ready for it!"

"Sister! Not mom. My choice! Not you!" Beth spat out before turning on her heel and storming out. She slammed the door behind her and didn't look back. All she wanted right now was to find Morgan and get the hell out. Maybe some time outside this "haven" would do her good.

Morgan agreed to accompany her on her trip beyond the steel walls. They found an area where they could climb, scaling the walls and slipping over the top with ease. They killed some walkers that were lingering, hunted some rabbits, and even found a few berry bushes as they ventured further away. As the sun began to dip closer to the horizon they field dressed their bounty and found their way back to the safe zone. Beth handed two of the rabbits to Morgan to do what he pleased with them and headed back to the house to hang up a few of the pelts she'd removed from the animals. Maggie was relieved to see her when she entered, but said nothing about the blow up that morning.

"Deanna's havin' a get together tonight." The older Greene sister said softly. "I'd like it if you came." Beth looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Go get cleaned up. I'll get somethin' out for you to wear, okay?" She agreed silently and moved to the bathroom. She hadn't showered since the day she awoke in the clinic, but she was able to figure out how to get the water running. It was strange to have the luxury of hot water and soaps while the rest of the world died.

It took ages for Beth to brush out her hair, but once it was done it dried into lazy curls and lay perfectly over her shoulders. Her hair had definitely grown, but it was hard to tell when she wore it up all the time. A deep sigh left her lips and she stepped back into the room she was supposed to use. Maggie, who was sitting patiently on the bed waiting, stood and smiled.

"You look great, Bethy." She said, moving to her and touching one of her curls gently. The blouse Maggie had picked out was a sheer white with horizontal grey stripes. The white tank top she wore underneath was a perfect addition. These combined with a dark pair of jeans made her look almost normal again. Almost. Beth blushed lightly and gave a small smile.

"My scars..." Beth began softly. "They won't scare anyone, right?" Maggie shook her head and moved her sister's hair over one shoulder.

"Nah. We all have 'em. Yours just prove you made it." Maggie reassured her.

"I'm stronger." Beth nodded, her smile growing a bit.

"You definitely are. Daddy would be proud." Her sister agreed. "Now c'mon. Let's go show you off."

They walked to the party hand in hand together. Maggie was beaming while Beth was a bit more shy and reserved. The adults were eager to meet her and the children asked her questions of the outside world and how she got her marks. Her words were a bit slowed and slurred by her anxiety, but she communicated fairly well. Abraham brought her a beer after a little bit, saying she looked like she needed it. She couldn't help but laugh and accept his offering. They sat and talked to one another between sips until he was called away by Rosita, but Tara was there to take his place.

After her second drink, she opted for water, which Tara was more than willing to retrieve for her. Maggie checked in periodically, disapproving of Abraham giving alcohol to her sister, but otherwise happy to see her sister socializing. She didn't really want to speak to the residents of the community, but she would acknowledge them when they approached. Tara returned with her water and mentioned stepping outside for a few minutes to get some air.

"How're you feeling?" Tara asked as she sat on the porch railing.

"Okay." Beth replied with a shrug, taking a drink from her water. "Tired, but okay. So many people." Tara chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, they have that effect. I think it's 'cause they're mostly older people. All they do is talk and talk and talk." Tara moved her hand to mimic a mouth, earning a giggle from Beth. This made the tomboy grin and push a few fly away hairs out of her face. "They're curious about the outside. They haven't been out there." Beth gave a nod and took a seat on the railing next to her.

"Weird here." The blonde said softly.

"Yeah, but it's nice." Tara gave a shrug. "Speaking of nice, you, uh, you look nice." Beth glanced over to see her companion's face turn a light shade of red. "Your hair is very, well, blonde. And shiny." She went quiet, realizing how she sounded. "And I'm gonna shut up now." Beth laughed and had to cover her mouth. She remembered Maggie telling her about Tara, but she'd never expected this.

"Thank you." Beth giggled out. "My hair took too long to brush!" This time Tara snickered and Beth joined her. "I like your flannel." The blonde pointed out, touching the soft material of the blue and black flannel button up the brunette wore.

"Why thank you!" Tara straightened her shirt and grinned. "Took me hours to pair with my shoes." The joke slid easily and they laughed again. Mostly because her sneakers still had gore on them from their recent supply run.

"Here you two are!" Maggie greeted with a smile, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her, drink in hand. "Was beginnin' to think y'all ran off into the woods or somethin'."

"Better out there than in there." Beth giggled again. "People in there are weird."

"Yeah, you get used to that." Maggie shrugged and sat on the chair that had been set out by the door. "They're a bit eccentric but very nice."

"Eccentric isn't the word I personally would use, Mags." Tara stated, her hands slipping into her pockets and her lopsided grin remaining. "Sheltered maybe."

"Delusional?" Beth offered, giving Tara a nudge.

"I like the way you think, Beth!" Tara nudged back.

"You two should not be left alone." Maggie rolled her eyes and took a drink of the home made fruit juice Deanna had provided the party. "Oh, Bethy. Eric tells me you started writin' again?" The blonde flushed a light shade of pink and nodded.

"Little bit." She shrugged. "Think I wrote it before, but not sure."

"Like a journal?" Tara inquired.

"A song." Beth replied, playing with the bottom hem of her shirt.

"Do you have a tune for it?" Maggie set her drink down on the porch next to her chair. Beth nodded. The door opened again and Rick stepped out with a very fussy Judith. The moment the child saw Beth, her arms reached out to her. Beth sighed and took the baby, allowing her to bury her face into her mess of curls.

"I guess Judy could use it..." She took a deep breath patted the little girl's back softly. The music began to flow freely from her lips.

_"I walked by colorful sidewalks."_  
Judith's cries lessened a bit, but grew as Beth paused.  
 _"Children with buckets of pastel chalk."_  
Rick's own expression softened as he leaned against the wall next to the door.  
 _"And I thought of you, my love. I thought of you."_  
Judith went silent as her thumb found her mouth and she buried her face in Beth's neck.  
 _"So I walked until the sun went down."_  
Maggie closed her eyes and reveled in the moment. Tara was totally blown away by the small woman's voice.  
 _"I thought that no one else was around. Until I saw you, my love. Until I saw you."_  
Judith let out a soft coo and Beth smiled, holding the child close. She had been her primary caregiver since the day she was born. She remembered that now. The long nights of rocking and singing her to sleep, waking in the middle of the night to feed her, soothing her tummy aches, and holding her when she needed comfort. This was her child. Not by birth, but by practice.

Aaron and Eric approached Deanna's home together, a third trailing behind and obviously very opposed to making an appearance. The couple reached the sidewalk that would lead them up to the porch and stopped, seeing the small gathering out front and hearing the gentle voice that sang in the night. Their companion stopped behind them and looked at them confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze. He knew that voice. He knew it very well. Eyes that were on the girl shifted to him.

The voice faded and a small giggle was barely audible. Eric and Aaron exchanged looks and motioned for their third to go ahead of them. His steps were slow and he could hear the soft conversation from the porch.

"Think she missed your singin'." Rick said, moving in close and placing his hand on her arm and a kiss atop her head. "Think we all did."

"You have an amazing voice." Tara remarked, eyes wide. Maggie nodded. Her green hues shifted to the approaching man and her smile dropped slightly. The blonde took notice and turned as well, locking eyes with the scruffy haired man she'd seen yesterday morning at the gate. Rick remained next to her, his hand still resting on the arm that held his child.

"Didn't think you'd come." Rick's tone was solid and the corners of his lips turned a bit. "Finally got that miracle we were owed." The man couldn't take his eyes off her, but he didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Ain't no way." His voice was low and slow and he looked up to Rick.

"Morgan found 'er." Rick informed him. "Her breathin' was just too low for us to catch. Said 'er hair helped it clot."

"No..." The man shook his head and stepped back, moving to leave the porch.

"Daryl." His name fell from her lips so easily and so clearly that she almost didn't realize she was the one who spoke. He turned and looked back at her from two steps below as she moved closer to him. Judith wiggled in her sleep in the blonde's arms, but no one else moved. Beth remembered fragments of who this man was and how he saved her.

It was his voice that begged her to stay with him.  
His voice that pleaded with God not to take her.

"Beth..." He spoke her name in his rough voice, wide blue eyes peeking through the hair that hung in his face. "You can't be real."

"I am real." She stated simply, jostling the child gently to readjust her. "I'm here." She lowered herself a step and raised her hand, using her slim fingers to push his hair away. "Didn't cut your hair?"

"Said you'd cut it for me..." He whispered and she smiled lightly.

"Cut it for you tomorrow." She pushed his hair back a little further before dropping her arm to her side. "Promise." Aaron and Eric watched silently from behind Daryl just as Rick, Maggie, and Tara watched from behind Beth.

She took another step down after a moment and wrapped her arm around his midsection, effectively giving him a half hug. He accepted and pulled her to his chest, wrapping around her fully, aware of the sleeping child against her neck.

"You were damn right, Beth Greene." He spoke into her hair, his voice reaching her ear only. "I missed you so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts on tumblr for ages and now it is finally coming to light. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
